


The Night We Met

by thewritersblock0904



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Whump, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, It's depressing, Post-Episode: 2006 Xmas The Runaway Bride, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Rose's first hello is the Doctor's last goodbye, Songfic, Tenth Doctor Era, the doctor loves rose so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritersblock0904/pseuds/thewritersblock0904
Summary: The Doctor thinks about Rose and he misses her.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a songfic based off of the song "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron. It basically goes through all the times the Doctor says goodbye to Rose.  
> P.S. I own nothing and no one. Especially the dialogue. That's not mine. At all.

_ I am not the only traveler _

_ Who has not repaid his debt _

_ I've been searching for a trail to follow again _

_ Take me back to the night we met _

 

As The Doctor walked back into his TARDIS after saving the world from the Empress of the Racnoss, with the help of Donna Noble, he was faced with a decision. Where was he going to go, where was he going to run to? For the past two years he had had the wonderful company of Rose Marion Tyler, but now? Now he was alone to wander the stars, his pink and yellow human stranded on an alternate reality to never be seen again. And that left him in  _ so _ much pain. Rose was the first being after the Time War that made him feel like  _ The Doctor _ again. Like someone worth redeeming. But now she was gone. And he was left alone.

 

_ And then I can tell myself _

_ What the hell I'm supposed to do _

_ And then I can tell myself _

_ Not to ride along with you _

 

What was he supposed to do now?  _ Forget _ about her? Or was he just going to learn how to live with this new loss? The Doctor shook his head. He couldn’t just forget about her, as much as he wanted to, but the Doctor also couldn’t see himself moving on the either. Part of The Doctor wanted to just go back and make sure he never met her, to make sure he never had to make this decision, but he knew he couldn’t. Even if it wasn’t a big no-no to cross his personal timeline, The Doctor couldn’t imagine a life without ever knowing Rose Tyler. It was one truly impossible thought.

_ I had all and then most of you _

_ Some and now none of you _

_ Take me back to the night we met _

_ I don't know what I'm supposed to do _

_ Haunted by the ghost of you _

_ Oh, take me back to the night we met _

 

The Doctor slumped into the jumpseat. She had told him that she loved him, and like the complete git he was he wasted his time (oh, the irony of that statement) was cut off before he could tell her that he loved her back. That he  _ loves _ her. And now she will never know.

It hadn’t been a full 24 hours and he was already being haunted by her. Everywhere he looked he saw reminders of Rose, from the shirt of her’s that she wore to New, New Earth laying around in the council room to that one woman at Donna’s wedding reception. And it broke his hearts.

 

_ When the night was full of terrors _

_ And your eyes were filled with tears _

_ When you had not touched me yet _

_ Oh, take me back to the night we met _

 

The thing that probably killed The Doctor the most was that during their goodbye she was crying. He hated seeing her cry, and it cut him to his core that she was crying because of him. She shouldn’t have cried over him. He was no one worth crying over, he was not worth her tears. No one was.

 

_ I had all and then most of you _

_ Some and now none of you _

_ Take me back to the night we met _

_ I don't know what I'm supposed to do _

_ Haunted by the ghost of you _

_ Take me back to the night we met _

  
  


Many years later The Doctor was faced with another decision concerning Rose: letting her go back to Pete’s World with his metacrisis self to live out a long, happy human life without him ( and by him he meant his full Time Lord self), or to be completely selfish and convince Rose to stay with him, to be with him, to leave her friends and her family behind for him? It really wasn’t much of a decision, he knew what he had to do, but that did not mean he didn’t have wants for himself. He didn’t want to let her go again. He wasn’t sure if he could survive it again. He needed her. But he had to try. For her. Always for her. 

When he saw her kiss his metacrisis self he could feel his hearts breaking, but he knew he had made the right decision. She would be happy. That was what mattered. 

Months after this event The Doctor’s tenth incarnation was making his farewell tour, and he had one final stop. 

“We’re late now. I’ve missed it. Midnight. Mickey’s going to be calling me everything. This is your fault.” the Doctor heard a voice he never thought he’d hear again.

“No, it’s not. It’s Jimbo,” he heard her mum say. “He said he was gonna give us a lift and then he said his axle broke. I can’t help it.”

“Get rid off him, Mum. He’s useless.”

“Listen to you. With a mechanic! Be fair though, I’m not gonna do much better.”

“Don’t be like that,” Rose said, rubbing Jackie’s shoulder. “Never know. There could be someone out there.”

“Maybe, one day.” After a pause, Jackie said, “Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year!”

“Don’t stay out all night,” Rose cautioned her mother.

“Try and stop me.”

Seconds later The Doctor saw Rose, and felt his regeneration trying to start up.  _ Hold on a bit _ , he said to himself.

“You alright, mate?” she asked him.

It took all of The Doctor’s self control not to blurt out, “I love you.” Instead he just said a simple, “yeah.”

“Too much to drink?” she asked him.

“Something like that.” 

“Maybe it’s time you went home?”

“Yeah,” he said aloud. However, in his mind all he could think was that he was home.

“Anyway, happy New Year,” she said, her beautiful smile spreading across her face. Oh, how he missed her smile.

“And you.”

“What year is this?” he asked as she started walking away.

“Blimey, how much have you had? 2005, January the 1st.”

“2005? Tell you what, I bet you’re going to have a really great year,” he said, fighting tears. A truly  _ fantastic _ year.

“Yeah?” The Doctor just smiled at her. “See ya, “ she told him before leaving him for her first and his final time.

_ Goodbye, Rose Tyler. It was amazing meeting you. _

**Author's Note:**

> So, the end was a bit long winded, but I truly do think it's important to have all of the dialogue from the Doctor's final goodbye with Rose, because it's exactly that. His last goodbye. One of his final memories as Ten. For all he knew, the man he became when he regenerated wouldn't care about Rose, wouldn't love Rose like he did. For all he knew, Rose would just be another companion in the very long line of companions he has had. Plus, Rose was the first person he saw as Ten. In a way he was making a full circle.  
> Anyways, I'm always open to some constructive criticism, so please comment away.


End file.
